Courage comes from the Heart
by WhatTheVio
Summary: WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY HAS SPOILERS ABOUT A LINK BETWEEN WORLDS. Ravio had a lot of troubles getting to where he was and where he is after all the events that had happened. But his view on life is much different then the hero, Link's. ALBW from Ravio's point of view, events that happened previous to, during, and after the game.


I WOULD LIKE TO WARN EVERYONE OF THE SPOILERS THAT ARE ABOUT TO HAPPEN. PLEASE DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING UNTIL YOU FINISH **A LINK BETWEEN WORLDS** OR THE END OF THE GAME WILL BE SPOILED FOR YOU.

* * *

I'm just a tiny speck in a great, big world.. I've always believed in these words. Knowing this, I never really gave it my all out in the field, and surely Princess Hilda knew of this. Since I was young, I've always knew Princess Hilda was watching me as I trained out in the fields by the castle, and I was always glad she did. She knew for fact that I was strong, but the second a monster ran my way, I ran off. I could almost feel the disappointment she had in me each and every time this had happened.

Why was I such a coward..? All I wanted to do was impress the Princess, but I couldn't. When we were younger, and she had less responsibilities, I recall having tea with her in the castle rooms. She always told me I was destined to be something great, but it seemed each time we played hide-n-seek, she already was showing that disappointment because of how I jumped with fear when she found me, or how I could never find her before getting to tired and giving up, failing at the game. That's what I was- a failure. Princess Hilda saw it also. Once her mother died due to a lack of protection during this time of monsters, Hilda was left to run our world that had been drawn into chaos by the lack of a triforce, or a hero. I was supposed to be that hero, but I failed at that as well. Yuga was always turing me back whenever I brought Princess Hilda a gift of relaxation, but such ideals soon became a distant memory.

At one point I decided to sneak into the castle, I remember how fast my heart was beating, as if it was ready to hop out of my chest. After I found my way to the throne room, I looked in, just barely seeing Yuga and Hilda speaking to each other. I decided it was best to wait for Yuga to leave before I had gone any further into Princess Hilda's presence.

"Your highness, I have discovered something that will bring you so much joy."

"What is it? Unless it is something that will fix my kingdom, I do not-"

"It IS something that will fix our kingdom."

"Impossible."

"I found another world, just like this one. After looking and researching a bit, I've found that it has a triforce just as we previously did. There is such beauty in that land, my Princess, and I can bring that beauty to us with enough research in their land."

For a moment I was filled with joy. If our land was safe again, Hilda could be happy. Surely we could become friends again, I would no longer have to fight amongst such monsters and the people would no longer be so hostile. Of course, moments later I realized.. that world will be in a discord, just like ours if that is allowed. My eyes widened in horror.. how could Princess Hilda allow this? She won't..right? I continued to listen to their conversation.

"A triforce.. just like our own..?"

"Yes your highness, all of our problems will be solved."

"Then do it! I do not care how high the stakes are, get the job done! So say I, Hilda of Lorule!"

I couldn't believe me ears. I fell back. I could NOT believe me ears. Sheerow bumped my head. Sheerow has been my best friend since Hilda became busy with her life. He's a special bird that never leaves my side, even helps me grab things from high places because I have a tendency to be a lot shorter than others, even Princess Hilda. Sheerow was leading me out, knowing I shouldn't let Hilda know I just heard that. But I wouldn't listen to him, I wanted to keep listening..

"Understood. And what about the so called hero of our land? Your friend, Ravioli, is it?"

"Ravio. What about him?" Why is my name always being mistaken for Ravioli?

"Should he be included in such a mission?"

"Learn more about the triforce of that land, we will decide then."

"Understood, Princess. On another note, this world, it looks to be the reflection of our world, a mirror perhaps. There is a princess, and perhaps a hero as well. Should we be worried about this?"

"Is they succeed in even making it to see through out plan, we shall plot against them, using their abilities to our advantage."

"Understood."

That was all I had to hear, Hilda has lost her mind, definitely. I stopped listening for a moment and looked up and down the hall, I think I heard footsteps, but it was enough to make me squeak and jump in the other direction. Sheerow lead the way for the quickest trip out of the castle.

Getting home that night, I was scared.. I paced, I could never help in such a plot. I don't want to, and how could I? I'm a failure, a coward. I'm scared of things I can't even see. I grabbed my table took off everything that was on it, the table cloth, the plate, the spoon, also known as the things I was much too lazy to clean. I pushed it against my door, then climbed to the top of it. I used this support to look out my window. Such a dark day it was, but it had been like this for ages. The world had been consumed by darkness without the protection of our triforce that Princess Hilda's ancestors decided to destroy. I sat there and watched, contemplating what to do.. I can't tell Hilda what I feel would happen, she'd hate me. That, and Yuga just blunt out scares me. That hair.. I don't think I can imagine any man more feminine. I sighed, watching kids who could do what I couldn't, which was have the courage to go outside. They were armed with things that I didn't deserve, like magical weapons. Those truly were items of great use to people who needed to survive.

Oh my.

Oh my Goddess.

Then it hit me. It hit my so hard, I fell off of the table I had placed on two legs just so I could look out the window that was above my door. I laid there for a while, my head in siring pain. Sheerow flew around my head, frightened that I was hurt. Once I lifted my head, he showed an obvious sigh of relief.

"Sheerow, I have an idea, but I'm not sure you're going to like it." I told him. He looked at me with confusion, he was such a smart bird.

I pushed the table away from the door, and sprinted through the darkness of our land. Despite me holding my sword, those fearsome monsters caused me to jump every time they took a step. How I was alive up until this point is beyond me, but I was, and I had to accept the fate I was about to give myself.

The trip I took wasn't a far distance from my house, luckily. I looked at the Blacksmith who was, as usual, laying about doing nothing. He looked at me and laughed.

"Hey there, coward, what? Did you break your blade again practicing on a rock?" he teased. My cheeks puffed in annoyance.

"No, that's not it. My blade is perfectly fine. I need to ask you a favor, and I'm willing to pay a very high price for it." This got the man's attention, his ears perked as he sat up a bit and picked his ear.

"Yeah? What favor is that?"

"I need you to make me adventure items, for heroes in such."

His eyes widened before laughing. Everyone knew I was a coward at heart, but I refused to let him see it. "I'm serious about this!" I retaliated.

He wiped a tear from his eye as he calmed down from laughing. "What do you need adventure items for?"

I wasn't sure what my reasoning would be, so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, after frantically looking about for answers.

"I plan to become a small time merchant. I need one of each adventure item you have the power to make. Not a sword though."

He raised an eyebrow to me, thinking of this.

"Fine, I can do that. I've got stuff for about.. nine items, but it's going to be pricey. Do you understand that?"

"Fully. How pricey do you mean?"

"So pricey you can't afford it." he smirked devilishly. "It'll cost you seven hundred rupees for seven of the items, one thousand for two others. That brings it to about.. eh, two thousand seven hundred rupees."

I gulped. That was really going to cut into my life savings. I didn't necessarily enjoy going to work, so I didn't. I just saved up a lot of money from other little things like cutting grass.

"You can give me half today and half when I'm done."

"How long will it take to make all of them?"

"I can probably do a few soon, two days if you're lucky."

I looked at him nervously, worried that two days was too long of a wait, but I suppose I had to wait for it.

"Alright then, thank you so much, I'll go grab what you're asking for, wait right there."

"I didn't really plan on movin' anyway."

I ran back home, thinking of everything that could go wrong. What if Yuga comes for me while I'm waiting? What will I do to help the hero? What if I can't find the hero? Then..how will I get to the other world?! I tripped on a rock, scrapping up my pants. The rock suddenly began to shake, it was one of those rocks that became possessed by a monster as some people said and attacked. In fear of this, I sprint through my pain all the way home, locking the door.

Sheerow flew in before me, then decided to lay on my pillow in exhaustion. I slid down on my floor, hugging my knees to my chest. What am I going to do..? I almost felt tears of sadness come, but I couldn't let that happen to me. After a few moments, I lifted myself enough to go to my savings chest. I had plenty of rupees in there, and a few bottles. After counting the rupees, I had exactly two thousand eight hundred and seventy one rupees. That's going to leave me with one hundred and eighty one rupees of spending money.. great. Perhaps this merchant gang could help. But, come to think of it, I don't want the hero to see my like this. If the world I'm going to is a "mirror world", then maybe I'll find a mirror of myself.. I don't want that. I'll think of how to fix that while I'm working on keeping my life just getting back to the blacksmith's house. The outdoors here is so scary, I hope the other world is much more.. safe.

I started off with a quick jog, holding a sack that had about one thousand four hundred rupees. After stepping in and putting it down, the Blacksmith had his wife count it.

"Here." he said, handing me a very simple, but pretty, wood and metal item.

"What's this?"

"An adventure item. People like startin' with it I guess. It's a boomerang, all the rage with the kids. It was simple so I had the craftsman over there just fix it up ta show you what was in store for the other things."

I looked at it in aw, it had amazing craftsmanship and strong points. He handed me a paper, I read it, it said:

Returns when you throw it. It can also hit switches and stun enemies on the way!

"That's what it does. Don't break it if you plan on selling it, it's got the best craftsmanship you'll ever see, hear me?!" I jumped in fear of his anger and passion.  
"Y-Yes sir!" I unintentionally saluted him, he huffed.

"That's all for today. Expect the wimpy stuff tomorrow, and the better stuff the next day. Hopefully." I nodded to him after this. "Each weapon will come in a box, I'll have our little rat bring it over. Huppy is sometimes worth something when he's home, he can do that. Each box will have instructions for using the thing.. the fire and ice rod are the more expensive things. Remember that."

I nodded in excitement. "Thank you sir!" I ran home, once again fearing the attack of monsters.

I had received a boomerang today, the next day by the time sunset hit, I had gotten a bomb, a bow with some arrows, a hookshot and a hammer. Using my money pouch, I put everything in there, because it was specially designed for such instances of having to carry large amounts of things. Throughout the night, I had been sewing an idea that hit me. Thank you my creative mind for thinking up things on the spot. Despite all of this quick planning, Sheerow still seemed concerned.

"Oh come on Sheerow, once that is all said and done, everything will be ok, even me." I gave him a sweet smile, but I'm sure he could tell it was full of fear as I smiled through my own denial. What was I thinking? I couldn't do this. But I had to at least try. I had to stop being a coward and a failure and had to do something for once in my life and go through with it until the end. I grabbed my bag, not wanting to keep it home, and left in search of Yuga. Before leaving, though, I grabbed an item my grandfather had given me before passing away, just like Hilda's mother. A bracelet that was really old, the smell of it just reminded me of him. It had an ability to absorb small amounts of magic, it's power reflected the courage of the holder. I never was sure that I could use it, but may this small amount of courage I had now would be just enough to follow Yuga into the world that he had been speaking so much about.

Eventually the time came for me to follow Yuga. He went into the sacred grounds, a place no one was allowed. I kept my head low, getting there was definitely a pain, but having the hookshot was completely useful. It was a little too loud for my liking, but Yuga didn't hear me, so it must have been just my nervousness. Everything seems louder when you're trying to be quiet. He crept over to a large slab of rock that had a huge crack in it. This rock felt a little familiar, but I could have sworn I was never here. I squinted my eyes to see better, it read words that were almost covered by the crack and ripped about. But distinctly I was able to read "Hyrule". Hyrule? But this is Lorule, what possibly could that be trying to say? Or maybe that was the name of the other land. I readied my grandfathers bracelet, hoping this would work, hoping with all of my might. I was hiding behind a rock that was ripped from the earth and placed incorrectly, but it was perfect to hide my little body. Yuga looked left and right, and when the time seemed right, he swiped his wand, turning himself into a painting, and walking INTO the crack. INTO it, how is that possible? That must be the gate to the other world.. once he was gone, I stood and looked at the wall, examining it. I tried to look through the crack, but the light was too bright, I couldn't see the other world. Upset with this, I headed home, slowly.

Arriving, I stepped in. My house was.. a mess. What happened here? Perhaps Hilda's men were looking for me.. it's a good thing I hid most of my stuff in that little chest. The back wall was cracked, they must have tried to break in also. My bed was flipped, a painting I had drawn long ago was on the ground, my table was flipped and my papers with the instructions were sprawled everywhere. While the stand up item that held my plates and drinks was safe, it still was moved. I didn't feel the need to clean up, being as I was leaving tomorrow night. I rolled up my rug and rested it against my fireplace..hm..I examined the rug. If I was going to be a seller, I needed a rug, just incase I had to sell outside. I grabbed my old spare rug. I liked the color purple, so they looked the same. I stuffed it into my adventure pouch, knowing it wouldn't fit much. I picked up the project I had worked on diligently last night. Placing the rabbit-like mask over my head, I looked to Sheerow.

"So buddy, what do you think? Can you tell who I am?" the bird did a flip of excitement, which most likely meant he couldn't if he didn't know. I chuckled, taking it off. This finally grabbed my attention to my bracelet. It was no longer the gross brown that reminded me of my grandfather, but a golden piece that showed signs of faint magic. It must have picked up Yuga's magic without me knowing. I got so incredibly excited, I showed it to Sheerow, who also got excited from this. This excitement gave me enough motivation to finish the outfit I had planned. After completing it and trying it on, I happily spun, yet again showing the final product to Sheerow.

"So? How about now? Am I good looking?" Sheerow lowered himself, not agreeing that I was good looking. However, he did chime with excitement. He flew over to the area above my window, and pulled an old scarf off. It was blue and a dark almost black blue striped thing that Hilda once gave me. I loved it because of its significance. It was once her mothers, but she couldn't bare to look at it, so she gave it to me. I cherished it, and put it in a place that no one could destroy it, and where Hilda couldn't see it in the off chance that she visited. This completed the look, hiding everything about me. I clapped my hands together in excitement.

"This is perfect! This will definitely give me the confidence to keep going, reminding me of my true goal!" I smiled, looking at all of the memorabilia's that I had grabbed for this journey. Hopefully it will not only keep my confidence up and my aim right, but keep my heart in the right place in the case that the 'temptation of the triforce' that tore our world apart will not tempt me. I smiled with glee, I'm sure I could help the hero on his journey and set Hilda back to her normal self, I just had to. I changed back into my normal clothes, then struggled to climb over the mess to get to my treasure chest. I took out all that I needed, leaving one bottle in there. This gave me two bottles for myself, both of which I'll use to hold water for me and Sheerow in the near future. I took out the money and separated the rupees I needed to pay back the blacksmith. The money I had left, I pocketed. I'd most likely get hungry on a journey like this. Once I was all packed, I hid everything under the one table that hadn't been moved, and took another struggle to climb over. I fell. I put my ear to the ground, just so I could hear the world's heart beating. When I was gone, certainly the world will just go on living, it didn't matter if I was here or not. Before I could listen for long enough though, I had fallen asleep right there on my hard floor. The day had been too exciting, and I wasn't used to taking naps so much, not to mention I had stayed up all night before.

The next morning, I was woken by a knock at my door. I hurried to the side of my wall and had Sheerow look out the window, up and down meant that it was something good, left and right meant bad. Once he moved up and down to tell me it was ok, I opened the door slightly to see none other than Huppy, the son of the blacksmith. He was holding the other items, a tornado rod, the fire and ice rods, and the sand rod, he was struggling to balance them in his small arms. The child yawned tiredly.

"Papa finished." he said, uninterested in hanging around.

"Oh! thank you so much!"

"He wants his money."

"R-Right.. Should I give it to you?"

"No, papa wants it straight to 'im. He's scared imma steal it or somethin'. He doesn't trust me enough with chores like that." He shrugged, placing the items in my house. After he left, I grabbed the rupees I had set aside, and hurried them to the Blacksmiths.

I was ready to go. I had the magic to go to a land of mystery, my disguise was done, and my courage was the highest it has ever been. After I stepped out and locked my door, I only walked down the path a little before soldiers ran past me and my large bag of items. Sheerow hid, not to give me away. I looked over my soldier to see them break open my door, and run into my house, yelling for the 'hero' .. I was no hero. I can make ideas, but I can't save a world from turmoil. The second I see a monster, I run.. and I'm hoping the hero from the other world is not like this at all. I returned to the place I saw Yuga splat into the wall. After placing Sheerow into my adventure pouch, I used the magic I had stolen from Yuga to become a painting. I looked around, scared of what was to come, then slowly crept into the crack in the wall, allowing it to take me. Walking through, I felt claustrophobic. It felt like there were two walls pushed against me, and the only path I had was straight. After I got to the end, I was pushed out. I landed on my knees again, and they began to sting. I think I'm starting to get used to this pain. I shielded my eyes to get used to this light, it was a light I hadn't seen in my lifetime.. the light of protection, joy and peace. I began walking forward, feeling as though my path was the same as Lorule's, but without the gaps in the earth. I started crying, I couldn't help myself. If this is what our world is meant to look like, no wonder Hilda wants to return it to its previous state. But, if that requires taking this world and turning it into ours, I won't allow it. I began my search for the hero, hoping I could find him sometime soon.

* * *

After enough travels, I found myself a nice looking map, then compared it to a map of Lorule. They were almost identical, eliminating the gaps from the earth that killed hundreds. As I walked, I felt safe. There was no reason to run, I was able to take it easy for a while. I finished walking through the 'Eastern Palace' and took a break, when an energetic man bumped into me.

"I am so sorry!" he said, seemingly not as apologetic as he tried to be.

"It's quite alright~" I told him cheerfully. "But you seem to be in quite the hurry." I questioned. "What is it you're doing?"

"I'm trying to help find the way to help the Princess currently." he told me proudly. Could I had done it? Could I had found the hero?

"Ah, so you're the heroic type?" I asked.

"Yes! I would proudly call myself a hero!"

"But a hero should not venture alone. My name is Ravio, a man who rents out indispensable items for the hero types!" I smiled gleefully, but when the mask couldn't show my face, Sheerow showed it for me, flying with joy. The man was obviously stricken by this.

"items for the hero types? That sounds just like me! Do you have something that will help me with the pesky sand?"

"I happen to, yes!" I pulled out the sand rod. "If the ground in front of you is sand, you can conjure up a giant wall!" I said proudly.

"That sounds wonderful! I don't care for the price, I'll give you a hundred rupees to rent it, will that suffice?" he was in too much of a hurry to ask any further questions or see any other items, so I didn't bother bargaining and just took the asking price, placing my mark on the item and handing it to him. He gripped it tightly, practicing waving it around.

"Understand that if you fall in battle, I will have my partner here, Sheerow, grab my merchandise, and you'll have to regain it yourself." he nodded in an understanding before running off. I watched him, then traveled off a bit myself. I turned my head once I got to a point to look at the peaceful land. How beautiful it was, I was so excited, I hardly continued the tears of joy I had, but this time was able to hold back. I sat down, examining the world.

I could not longer wait for the hero to come to me, I decided I needed to set up shop somewhere, so I moved along. My journey led me over a bridge and to a small graveyard, where I found a sanctuary. I decided to get myself more informed by the surroundings I'm in and make sure their religion is the same as ours. I stepped in.

That's when I saw it.

Him.

The man I saw a few moments ago was not the hero, I was sure of it.

It was definitely this blonde haired boy that was passing by from a far distance.

How did I know?

He looked just like me.

* * *

_Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little thing I started. I finished __**ALBW**__ in about a two or three day time period, and I believe most will agree that the ending was amazing. That being said, I had to write something about it. I know those who follow me know I've been quite lazy about my other story The Hero of Shadow, however, I'm still working on it, and plan to continue it. This is just a short idea I came up with to explain Ravio's point of everything throughout the story._

_UPDATE:_

_Sorry about the sudden revision, but after playing hero mode, I had realized I made a mistake. Nonetheless, it's a very minor mistake. _


End file.
